


take my hand, will you share this with me?

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “So, what did you wish for?”“If I tell, it won’t come true.” Hecate smiled, tilting her head.The blonde witch lifted her hand and started to play with the other’s hair. “You can tell me though, it doesn’t count when you tell your best friend.”“Did you make up that rule yourself?”“Maybe.”





	1. before we realised

As the fiery orange sky faded to a deep blue, Hecate Hardbroom sat, knees to her chest, huddled in the corner of the sofa. She was getting lost in one of her favourite books, but still looked up every few minutes to check on the clock. 7:37pm. 

“Sit properly, Hecate.” Her mother grumbled, as she entered the room, from the kitchen. 

Hecate gave her mother a glare, before bringing her feet down to touch the ground, closing the book, which now sat on her lap.

“Why do you insist on reading that book over and over? What about your new book? You could actually learn something from that one.” _Ah, yes._ Hecate’s newest book. The one she had received that morning as a birthday gift from her parents. 

“I’m saving it. If I read it all now I’d have nothing to look forward to tomorrow.” Hecate shrugged. There was no doubt that she was grateful for the gift, but spending the early hours of her evening reading _The Schooling of Witchcraft: A History_ wasn’t something she felt too compelled on doing, but was something she would spend the day doing some time in the near future. For now, she was content in reading the worn pages of one of her few books of fiction. This one told the tale of a young girl, who lived an enchanted life, travelling near and far and picking up many unlikely friends on the way. Sometimes, Hecate dreamt of living a similar life, if not only to escape her parents. She felt awful for thinking it, her parents had given her everything she had. They were just so… _Severe._

It wasn’t long before her father marched into the room and placed himself into the large, slightly-worn looking, brown cushioned arm chair, which sat at an angle facing the fireplace. His look was stern, as usual. Moments after he had sat down, two small, patterned tea cups, one of which had a tiny chip in it, and two matching saucers came floating into the room and into the laps of each parent. The aroma of the herbal tea inside the cups instantly filled the room with an unpleasant smoky smell, but it was one that Hecate had grown to get used to. She glanced at the clock once more. 7:44pm. 

Hecate rose from her spot on the sofa, trying to hide suspicious eyes. She was never good at telling lies, or hiding things. Especially from her parents.

“I’m going to bed.” She murmured, softly. “Goodnight to you both.”

“Sleep well.” Her father replied in his typical unyielding tone.

She gave a hint of a smile, before turning and making her way up the stairs, avoiding the one step, third from the top, that gave an awful creak when stood on. Hecate knew the spell to fix the step, as of course did her parents. But they didn’t see the point in wasting magic, as if magic could be wasted. But the proper use of magic was not to fix irrelevant things that were still in good use. This was one of the many things that Hecate found ridiculous about her parents. But she would never tell them that. Instead, she would wait until she was grown and had her own space, away from them, where she would use magic in whatever way she wanted. And it would still be a practical use of magic, no matter what her parents believed.

She reached the four doors that stood in front of her at the top of the stairs and entered the second one closest to her, closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror, unpinning the tightly braided bun that sat on top of her head. Undoing the braid, she let her long, dark, thick locks fall to her waist, a rush of calm washing over her. It always was a nice relief to let her hair down at the end of each day. She shifted a strand of hair from her face and smiled, a tiny whirl of excitement forming in her stomach. She paced around her room for a while, unconcealable smirks appearing on her face every few seconds, as she fidgeted with her fingers and continued glancing at the clock. 7:57pm. 

One last sharp pang of excitement rushed through her, before she grabbed her long, forest green cardigan, opened her bedroom window and began to perform a simple levitation spell. She carefully lowered herself down the side of the house and into the back garden, trying hard not to make a single sound. 

The last traces of burnt orange were being clouded by blue in the sky, as Hecate tiptoed all the way down to the bottom of the garden, squeezing through a small gap in the tall, bushy trees that fenced her in.

Brushing a few loose leaves off her shoulders, she set off down the path that lead to the forest. Hecate loved being in the forest. It’s where she went to read, to learn, to collect plants and herbs and other ingredients for whatever she needed, it was a place where she could just sit and have time for herself, away from everyone. Well, away from the people she wanted to be away from.

Once she made it to the entrance of the forest, she sat on a huge fallen tree trunk and waited. The forest looked beautiful at this time of night. You could tell it was bursting with magic at every corner. The Ignisbugs, small flying creatures with bodies that illuminated a soft lilac colour, lit up the trees above her and glowed through the waterfall, looking like tiny shining crystals. The water ran softly down the stream, as the few birds that remained awake chirped their last songs of the night, reminding Hecate why she loved it here so much. 

It had only been a few minutes, but Hecate began to feel doubt arising in her stomach, wondering if she would remain alone for the rest of the night.

That was until she saw a figure of scarlet walking towards her in the distance, from the second path that lead to the forest entrance. Of course, in proper daylight Hecate knew that the figure would not appear to be scarlet, instead it would be bright pink. But the night sky had cast its shadow, making everything look a little darker. Hecate couldn’t help but light up at the figure coming her way, she could feel the warmth seeping through her skin, as all the happiness she could muster up filled her entire body. 

“You’re late.” Hecate said, smiling brightly at the figure, who looked noticeably more pink up close, with the light above them.

“It’s three minutes past eight.” Pippa said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, well the plan is always to get here for eight, not to set off at eight.” Hecate said, matter-of-factly, trying to look stern, but failing.

Pippa shook her head, before smiling the biggest smile and pulling Hecate into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Hiccup.”

“Thank you, Pipsqueak.” The warmth of Pippa pressed against Hecate’s now-racing chest, was enough to make Hecate want to melt into her and stay there forever.

“How’s your day been?” Pippa asked, releasing the other witch from her arms. 

“The same as any other day really.” Hecate replied, shrugging and sounding a bit disappointed. “Although, it’s much better than any other day now.” She said, smiling once more as she saw the sadness in Pippa’s eyes lessen, as new smile lit up her face. 

Pippa looked up at Hecate with wide eyes. “Come on.” She said, sounding excited, as she grabbed the other witch’s hand, leading her further into the forest.

They continued down the path for a minute or so before Hecate could see a faint glow coming from her and Pippa’s favourite spot next to a large round pool that connected to the stream, the water a crystal-clear blue and the home to many beautiful and colourful fish.

Hecate’s eyes widened as they got closer to the dim blue light. Pippa had set up lanterns, enchanted to float around a thick woolly blanket that lay on the grass beneath them, next to the pool. Bowls filled with marshmallows and chocolates and all kinds of sweets sat on the blanket, along with a large teapot filled with hot chocolate. Hecate’s heart beamed with more joy than she thought possible. Pippa had really outdone herself this year. On every one of Hecate’s birthdays for the past few years, the two had celebrated together in their own special way. Usually in this exact spot in the forest, but Pippa had never done this much for her before. 

Pippa stood in anticipation, lightly placing her hand on Hecate’s back.

“I-it’s wonderful.” Hecate stuttered in awe. In disbelief that anyone would ever make this much of an effort for her.

Pippa let out a sigh of relief. “It’s not too much?”

“It’s the most special thing anyone has ever done for me.” She said, wrapping her arms around Pippa again, a few small tears threatening to fall. 

“Sit down, there’s something else I want to show you,” Pippa said excitedly, making her way over to the pool of water. She bent down, hiding from Hecate the potion she was retrieving from her pocket, so as not to ruin the surprise. She sprinkled the potion into the pool and hurriedly sat herself next to her best friend, near the edge of the water.

Within moments the gorgeous fish that filled the pool came close to the surface. They began moving with each other, circling and spiralling in synchronisation. Hecate’s eyes widened once again, the sight filling her with such emotion that she didn’t know how to explain, she’d never seen anything like this before. The fish followed each other, each in order of the colours of the rainbow, changing directions every once in a while.

Suddenly, one of the largest fish, which was pinkish in colour, leapt from the water, making Hecate instantly place her hand on top of Pippa’s in surprise. Pippa glanced over at Hecate, whose eyes hadn’t moved from the fish. Seeing the awe in Hecate’s face made her heart want to burst. She had planned this night for so long, she knew that her friend deserved the world and more, so she at least wanted to give her something she never would’ve expected.

Pippa reached her thumb over the top of Hecate’s hand and began lightly stroking it. For the first time, Hecate drew her eyes from the pool and looked at Pippa, a smile of pure amazement on her face, before returning her attention back to the fish. 

The performance ended with another two of the fish leaping above the water together, flying past each other and landing with a small splash before each of them calmly returned to their normal fish-like business.

Pippa eagerly glared at Hecate, waiting for her reaction. Hecate turned to face her, still in awe. “That was amazing. I can’t believe you did that, how did you do that?” She asked, shaking her head, a smile still beaming from her lips.

“It took me a few weeks to perfect the potion, but I just about figured it out. The fish and I have been practicing.” She giggled, before her face went slightly more serious. “I’m so glad you liked it.”

Hecate took both of Pippa’s hands into her own. “I loved it.”

Pippa felt her cheeks getting hotter at Hecate’s touch. All she wanted from tonight was to prove how much she meant to her. She let out another small laugh. “Well, before we make a start on all of this,” She said, gesturing to the sweets and treats that sat next to them, “there’s something really important I need to do, considering it’s your birthday and all.”

Hecate looked intrigued, as the other witch swished her hand, lighting ten candles that stood, circled around a small sponge cake. The cake lifted and hovered over to the two, as Pippa began to sing happy birthday. Hecate suddenly became stiff and awkward, her cheeks flushing at having to be the centre of attention, even if it was only the two of them.

Pippa finished singing and gave a small cheer. “Remember to make a wish.” She said.

Hecate thought about it, closed her eyes and gently blew out the candles, wishing for every one of her birthdays to be like this one. 

They both tucked into the cake, which had flavourful hints of lavender and chamomile. Then they started on the sweets, and maybe a few of the marshmallows, until they were both completely stuffed. Pippa took a deep breath in attempt to release herself from her sugar induced coma and asked, “So, what did you wish for?”

“If I tell, it won’t come true.” Hecate smiled, tilting her head.

The blonde witch lifted her hand and started to play with the other’s hair. “You can tell me though, it doesn’t count when you tell your best friend.”

“Did you make up that rule yourself?”

“Maybe.” 

Hecate rolled her eyes playfully, before leaning in a little closer to Pippa. “I wished for all of my birthdays to be like this.”

“That can be arranged.” Pippa smiled softly, wishing she could bring her friend this kind of happiness every day.

They both lay back on the blanket, looking up as the stars began to shine. 

“I don’t ever want this night to end.” Hecate whispered, despite the fact that she was getting a little tired. 

“You could sneak back into my house, we could have a sleep over.” Pippa suggested, eyebrows raised.

And as much as Hecate wanted to share Pippa’s bed that night, in love with the idea of talking until they both fell asleep with their legs entangled together, she couldn’t do it. “I couldn’t risk my parents finding out.” She shook her head, a kind of casual tone in her voice that still somehow made Pippa’s heart want to break.

“I know.” Pippa paused, not wanting the night to end on a sad note. Suddenly, she stood, pulling Hecate up with her. She smiled a sweet smile that made Hecate blush, as she entangled their fingers together and pulled Hecate close. “Dance with me.”

“There’s no music playing.” Hecate said, her eyes shifting with nerves. 

“Don’t be so old fashioned.” Pippa teased.

Hecate looked down, letting out a shy laugh, but then focusing her eyes back onto Pippa, letting her lead the way. They swayed together, listening to the calm atmosphere of the forest around them, giggling and fumbling, until Pippa gently rested her head on Hecate’s shoulder. All the muscles in Hecate’s body tensed for a moment, having never been in a situation like this. 

“Do you want to stop?” Pippa whispered.

“No.” Hecate immediately replied. She didn’t want to stop. Ever. She wanted to stay like this all night. She just didn’t know what to do. She didn’t understand the feelings she was feeling. 

After thinking for many moments, she decided to do the only thing could think to do, which was nothing. She even relaxed a bit so Pippa could rest more comfortably on her, and the two stayed, slowly swaying together. It felt like the whole word had stopped for them. Time had stood still and nothing else in the world mattered. 

Unfortunately, a swift breeze and a rustle of the trees brought them back to reality. 

Hecate looked down at Pippa with sad eyes. “It’s getting late.” 

Pippa regretfully pulled away from the darker haired witch, knowing the night would have to come to an end sooner or later. She just wished it would be later. 

She stood with Hecate’s hands still in her own. “I still need to give you your birthday present.” 

A confused expression made its way onto Hecate’s face. “What more could there possibly be?”

Pippa took Hecate’s hand and placed it palm upwards, resting in her own hand. She then made a fist with her other hand and placed it on Hecate’s palm. Slowly, not wanting anything to go wrong or disrupt her magic, she opened up her hand. And from her palm grew the most intricate and delicate flower that glowed a soft pink colour around its lilac petals and slightly yellow centre. 

Hecate’s eyes grew with curiosity and her heart began to race, never having seen magic like this in her life.

“It’s a memory holding spell. I came up with it myself. This flower contains all of my memories from tonight. You can watch them however many times you like, so you never forget.” Pippa blushed, knowing that Hecate would see how she spent most of the fish’s performance just looking at her. But it was worth it if it would make Hecate happy. 

“How could I ever forget tonight?” Hecate said, a tear finally rolling down her cheek, knowing that nobody else in the world could ever do something this perfect just for her. Pippa noticed the tear and before she could stop herself, she had leaned in to gently kiss where it had just left its trail, making Hecate’s heart stop for a moment. “This is the most thoughtful and unimaginable gift I have ever been given.”

“I just wanted you to have something that no one else has.” Pippa smiled. But Pippa had already given Hecate something that no one else had. She had given her herself, her friendship, her secrets and desires. Something that Hecate would never trade for the world. And she wished she had the courage to say that to her.

“Thank you.” Hecate breathed, taking the flower in her hand.

The clock was nearing midnight and the two knew they had to say their goodbyes. They made their way back to the forest entrance, their arms linked together the whole way, as they walked in a content silence. Once they reached the forking paths to each of their homes, they gave each other one last hug, tightly holding onto each other for as long as they could.

“Goodnight, Pippa.” Hecate said, just louder than a whisper.

Looking up into Hecate’s eyes, Pippa replied, “Goodnight, Hecate.” 

They each began their journey down their separate paths, both giddy with a feeling they couldn’t quite explain. All they knew was that at that exact moment the feeling was good and they never wanted it to go away.

Hecate reached the small gap in the fenced trees once more, still trying to place her finger on what she was feeling. It was like excitement and fear mixed together. Like happiness and sadness at the same time. Like for some reason her heart was breaking right at that very moment and the only way to fix it again was to see Pippa, even though they’d only been apart for a few minutes.

A sudden wave of fear washed over Hecate, afraid that she didn’t know how to handle a feeling like this. Desperate to know if Pippa felt the same, but not knowing what to do if she didn’t, or even if she did. Afraid that the feeling would never go away. Afraid that it would. Afraid that anyone could tell how she was feeling just by looking at her. What if Pippa could tell? 

That thought scared Hecate the most. 

And so she decided. Pippa would never know. Even if it meant distancing herself from her best friend. Even if it meant keeping a secret from the person she shared everything with. Even if it meant crying herself to sleep, not just tonight, but for many nights after.

Even if it meant Hecate never feeling that kind of warmth, that she never even thought possible before tonight, ever again.

Even if it meant Pippa lying awake at night wondering what it was that she did so wrong.

Even if it meant Hecate torturing herself for the rest of her life for letting Pippa feel that way.


	2. how at this optimal time did you just appear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa tilts her head at her, her face filled with so much sadness that Hecate can’t hold back her tears. Her jaw begins to tremble and her eyes fill with fear as she matches the other witch’s gaze. “I’m sorry.” She paused. “I’m so, so sorry.”
> 
> “Please talk to me, Hiccup.” At this point a tear is streaming down Pippa’s face too and Hecate knows she needs to stop running away.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> What happens years later when Hecate and Pippa have reconciled their friendship, but have yet to mention the past.

It was a peaceful grey morning at Cackle’s Academy. Hecate sat, still in her nightdress, drinking a hot cup of peppermint tea, reading the morning paper. It was just another normal day at the school. _Thank goodness,_ Hecate thought, taking a sip of her tea. Peppermint was one of her favourite flavours. From the moment the steaming liquid touches her lips she can immediately feel it working its magic throughout her body, calming her, preparing her for the day ahead. And she feared today she might need it more than usual.

Stepping out her night attire, she pulled on a familiar black dress, with silk detailing, a high neck and long sleeves, which cuffed at the bottom. Without giving it a second thought, she flicked her wrist and curled her fingers, drawing a small invisible circle in the air and just like that her hair was up in its usual braided bun. She smoothed out her dress, not that it was creased in the first place, and made her way to Ada’s office, as she did most mornings before the school day began.

She approached the door and gave a couple of soft but stern knocks. Ada used to tell her she didn’t need to knock, she could just come right in, but Hecate hated the idea of accidentally invading Ada’s privacy and so she continued to knock.

“Good morning Hecate.” Ada beamed.

“Good morning Ada.” Hecate smiled in return. So far, so good. It was still just a normal day.

That was until Ada turned her back to Hecate, retrieving a small-ish, neatly wrapped parcel, tied up with a deep purple ribbon, from her desk drawer. Ada, continuing to smile, said, “You didn’t think I could forget, did you?” She handed Hecate the parcel, a twinkle in her eye. 

“You really didn’t have t-“

“Happy birthday, Hecate.” Ada cut her off.

The corners of Hecate’s lips pricked up into a guilty smile, not wanting any kind of fuss to be made about her. “Ada, it’s lovely.” She said, her smile becoming warmer as she lifted the delicately patterned teacup that sat in the box, along with a matching saucer. “Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome.” Ada lifted her head as if to say something else, but instead stopped herself, pursing her lips, trying to rethink her words. “There’s something I probably should tell you. Only I know how you feel about unexpected social interaction, even expected social interaction, and anything that puts you in the spotlight.”

“Ada…” Hecate’s eyes grew wide with mortification.

“I may’ve planned a small… Gathering. Here in my office, later on. It won’t be anything fancy, don’t you worry. I just couldn’t let your birthday go unnoticed. And who knows what might happen? You might even have a nice time, if you allow yourself.”

Hecate sucked in the long, miserable sigh she was dying to exhale and simply walked towards the door. “I’ll see you later then.” She gave a small nod, before heading to her first class of the day, knowing it was pointless to argue with Ada, because no matter how she protested, she’d still end up doing anything not to upset Ada even in the slightest.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
The end of the school day had arrived and Hecate could feel the cauldron of nerves that had been brewing inside her all day finally bubbling over. She didn’t know whether to change clothes first before heading to her ‘gathering’ or if the clothes she was wearing now were fine as they were. She didn’t even know who to expect to see. Probably just the same faces she saw every day, who she frequently tried to avoid making small-talk with, like Miss Drill and Miss Mould. Honestly, a quiet evening sitting and chatting with Ada, as she often does, would’ve been pleasant enough. Why the need to do anything more extravagant, yet less enjoyable, just because of the date? 

Even so, Hecate decided she would change into something a little more evening appropriate. The only thing worse than attending this function would be attending and being under-dressed, especially when she’d have to endure the embarrassment of being the centre of attention. She shuddered at the thought. 

Making her way to Ada’s office, now in a green dress so dark it almost looks black, Hecate felt the dread set in her stomach even more. _It’ll just be a few hours. Just a few hours of forced interaction. That’s plenty doable._ She kept telling herself.

She entered the room and Ada rushed over to her, gushing about how she looked lovely and that everyone had been waiting for her arrival. Hecate smiled and thanked her, deciding she would go round to each person in the room now, to get the awkward greetings over and done with. As she stepped forward her stomach dropped. Someone very familiar stood in the corner talking to Miss Drill. In a very familiar shade of bright pink. With very familiar golden hair and smooth tanned skin. Hecate stepped back, tugging at Ada’s arm, her face as stiff as a broom handle.

She gulped. “You didn’t tell me Miss Pentangle would be here.”

“I thought at least one thing should be left a surprise.” Ada grinned. 

Hecate stood, panic stricken. This was the first time she had seen Pippa for something not work related since the two reconciled. How on earth would she manage to have a casual conversation with her when there was so much she felt they should talk about? But at the same time she would rather kiss Mr Rowan-Webb in his frog form than talk about anything from their past. She decided she would plan her escape. Come up with some sort of believable excuse before Pippa even had a chance to walk her wa-

“Happy birthday, Hiccup.” Pippa said, joyfully, already standing right next to Hecate, making her jump.

A small gasp escaped her lips. “Thank you. Pippa.” Pippa’s smile is warm, like she never wants to leave Hecate’s side. But Hecate is still so wracked with guilt and confusion that all her brain can tell her to do is _escape._ “If you’ll just excuse me, I must go and greet everyone.” She said, trying to catch her breath.

Pippa gave a weak smile, blinking as she turned her head from Hecate, who was now saying a hello and thank you for coming to Miss Drill.

“Miss Pentangle seems great, she was telling me the two of you have been friends since you were kids? I had no idea.” Miss Drill said, in surprise.

“Um. Yes, we have known each other rather a long time.” Hecate replied, forcing a smile and suddenly feeling like she needs some air. 

Miss Drill looked as if she was going to continue, but Hecate excused herself once more before she could. She tried to think of something she could do, anything to get out of her current situation. She began shuffling her way towards Ada, like she was some sort of security blanket, until she accidentally met Pippa’s gaze and Pippa made her way towards her again.

“Hecate, I’d really love it if we could talk.” Her voice was almost sympathetic. Not that Hecate deserved any kind of sympathy.

Her mind was telling her the same thing over and over. _Escape, escape, escape._

She quickly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “I- Need some air.” She blurted, barging past Pippa and out of the door. Down the corridors. Through the large doorway that lead to the gardens. Along the garden paths, breathing in the sweet smell of the Bergamot trees, which were growing nicely. She exhaled. Relaxed. Came to a holt. The sun was just about finished sinking into cool night sky. Everything was silent. Everything was okay. 

“Hecate. Please.” Pippa appeared at the end of the path, a pleading look on her face. “The last thing I want to do is ruin your birthday again. I just want us to talk. Be friends. I thought we’d moved on.” _Again?_ Hecate thought. “Unless that’s not what you want. Then I’ll go.” Pippa’s voice was lower as she said the last bit. She was hurting. And it was all Hecate’s fault, again.

“It seems I’m struggling with the moving on part.” She tried to keep her voice stern.

“What can I do, Hecate? How can I put it right?” Pippa seemed close to tears and Hecate became swamped with confusion. 

“You don’t have to put anything right. I am the one who ruined everything.” She sounded almost spiteful and looked disgusted in herself.

“Why did you?” Pippa started making her way down the path. “There’s more to it that you haven’t told me, Hecate, I know there is. What did I do that made you hate me so much?”

Tears pricked the corner of Hecate’s eyes, as she looked at her childhood best friend. “I could never hate you.” She whispered. She wanted to hug Pippa tightly, tell her how sorry she is and always has been. But instead she sets off further down the path, towards Hollow Wood.

“Then what is it?!” Pippa catches her up, grabbing her wrist and Hecate feels her touch pulse through her entire body before she rips her arm away, and then instantly regrets it.

Pippa tilts her head at her, her face filled with so much sadness that Hecate can’t hold back her tears. Her jaw begins to tremble and her eyes fill with fear as she matches the other witch’s gaze. “I’m sorry.” She paused. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Please talk to me, Hiccup.” At this point a tear is streaming down Pippa’s face too and Hecate knows she needs to stop running away.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Hecate could find any words at all. “I was so scared.” She began, a tremble in her voice. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

Pippa cautiously stepped forward. “You had me.” She said, confusion in her tone.

“But I had this-“ She pursed her lips, trying to force the words from her throat. “Feeling. And it scared me. I thought you would see it on me, I didn’t know how to hide it. So, I hid myself.”

Pippa tried to understand, she really did. She knew the words were paining Hecate, but she needed more. She needed answers. “What feeling?” 

“I didn’t know at the time.” Hecate looked so small to Pippa, even though Hecate was always the tall one. She looked so frightened. So tortured.

“And now?” Pippa’s voice was soft again, but inside her heart was bursting.

“And now I know what it was.” She said, eyebrows raised, a sudden casual look underneath all of her tears. Unable to believe that after so long she was finally having this conversation with Pippa. “How could I not? When I’ve never had that feeling for anyone else in over 30 years. When as soon as I saw you at the Spelling Bee I realised that nothing had changed.”

“Hecate.” Was all Pippa could get out at that moment. Her mind swimming. Drowning. 

Hecate pushed herself to continue, she knew she’d never get a moment like this again. “It was my birthday.” She let out a laugh at the irony. “But you didn’t ruin it, Pippa. It was the most perfect day I’d ever had.”

Pippa sniffled and tried to swallow back her tears. “Then how could you do that? To yourself? To me? Weren’t my feelings for you obvious?”

Hecate stopped, bewildered, almost angered, not quite knowing what Pippa meant. 

“I spent weeks trying to perfect a silly potion to enchant fish because I knew you’d like it even though they always scared me just a little bit. I spent _months_ creating a spell that I have never used for anyone else. Couldn’t ever bring myself to. Not when I made it for you. Whenever I looked at you, I lit up. I couldn’t help it.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. She hated herself. Her hands bunched into fists as her long nails dug deeply into her palms. She wanted stop existing all together. Fire so prominent in her eyes she wondered how she didn’t instantly burst into flames. She thought about the flower that contained Pippa’s memories from that night so many years ago. The flower that she still often looked at in the comfort of her own room, where no one could see her heart breaking all over again each time she relived that night.

And then she broke down. Her tears impossible to control. Her body lowering itself to the ground. She hated herself. She hated herself _so much_. Years, _so many years_ wasted. Pippa stood helplessly crying, her arms loose by her sides, mainly at the state of Hecate before her. And because she wanted to be angry, and she was, but more so she was distraught. 

Moments passed until Pippa couldn’t stand it anymore. She rushed towards Hecate, taking her hand into her own, squeezing it. “It’s alright.” She said between sobs. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Her other hand stroking the side of Hecate’s head, pulling her close. “I’m here.” She kissed the top of her head. “You’re okay.” She pressed her forehead close to Hecate’s ear, kissing just above her cheek. A tear of her own falling onto Hecate’s face.

“I’m here, Hecate.” Pippa continued to reassure her, trying to breathe in time with her, doing anything she could think to calm her shivering, whimpering body.

Hecate’s tears lessened for a moment. Her face scrunched. Nothing making sense to her. She opened her eyes, allowing her tears to continue, and she finally looked up at Pippa. She was so embarrassed, so angry and hurt. Why did she have to make such a hideous mistake? 

Pippa’s grip on her tightened slightly and then suddenly they had transferred into Hecate’s room. Still huddled together on the floor. She helped Hecate up, lighting the fireplace and leading them over to the sofa.

They sat in silence for some time. Hecate’s tears had finally stopped, her face looked swollen and expressionless, as she stared at the fire.

“So,” Pippa began breaking the silence, “We both felt the same. We were both… In love with each other.”

Hecate’s eyes squeezed shut. Her feelings had finally been acknowledged after years and years and years of suppression. 

“And what about now?” Pippa asked, making Hecate’s eyes flinch away from hers. “Earlier. You said that nothing had changed.”

Hecate looked at her once more, helplessly. 

“What if nothing’s changed for me either?”

“But-“ Hecate began. “But surely, you can’t forgive me.”

“Forgive who? That terrified young girl who didn’t understand her feelings? Who felt the only option was to suppress everything? You don’t think she deserves forgiveness?”

“But I hurt you so much.” Hecate struggled to speak.

“And you think that now, me knowing all of this and us still being apart, would make the hurting go away? You make the hurting go away. Every time you look at me, for just a moment you replace the pain with the feeling of a thousand of tiny butterflies swirling in my stomach.”

Hecate was crying again, turning away from Pippa, again. 

“So look at me.” Pippa said, leaning up from her spot, slowly making her way across the sofa to Hecate. “Look at me.” Tears began streaking down her face. She cupped Hecate’s cheeks in her hands, slowly turning her face so their eyes could meet. “Look at me.” She whispered. 

And Hecate looked at her, and it was all she could do not to kiss her. Her thumbs stroked over Hecate’s cheeks and Hecate could feel her breathe touching her lips. 

“Do you love me?” Pippa whispered, her eyes glancing up and down Hecate’s face.

Hecate could feel her heart rising in her throat. Suddenly she was terrified. Suddenly she was young again. Her hair was down around her waist. It was her birthday. She was in the forest. And there was Pippa. Pippa who was always happy to be around Hecate. Pippa who _lit up_ at the sight of Hecate. And now Hecate could see it. Couldn’t understand how she could be so blind the first time around. Couldn’t understand how Pippa, her Pippa, who was less than inches from her face, could ever terrify her. Ever. Pippa was calm and soft and good and magnificent. 

“Yes.” Hecate breathed, nodding. And Pippa closed the space between them. Her lips so warm and so soft. Hecate’s body feeling completely weightless beneath her. She wrapped her arms around Pippa’s back, overcome with a need to feel her wherever she could.

Pippa pulled back, resting her head underneath Hecate’s chin. She sobbed for a little while as Hecate stroked her hair, her back, her arms, wiped a few tears from her face, placed a few kisses on her head. “I’m sorry.” Hecate whispered.

“You don’t have to be sorry anymore.” Pippa sat up once more, stroking a hand over Hecate’s cheek. “My darling.”

Suddenly, a glint of curiosity appeared in Pippa’s eyes.

Slowly, very slowly, she leaned in, placing a hand on the back of Hecate’s neck. She kisses her, deeply, more deeply that before. Hecate kisses back, forgetting about whatever look it was that Pippa had in her eyes. Forgetting about how much she thought she hated herself earlier that evening. All that mattered now was kissing Pippa and being close to Pippa and never leaving Pippa ever again. Pippa let out a gasp against Hecate’s lips and continued kissing her. She kissed her lips and the corner of her mouth and along her jaw and just below her ear, making Hecate shudder and arch her head back. Pippa began sucking kisses on her neck, bringing her hands up to pull down Hecate’s collar as far as it would go, kissing her there as much as she could, before making her way back up to her lips. 

And suddenly, Pippa began to glow. But not the way that she always did in Hecate’s eyes. Pippa began to glow a soft, dazzling blue. Confusion set on Hecate’s face, as Pippa let out a laugh of disbelief. She looked happier than Hecate could ever remember her looking. She bit her lip, her eyes gleaming as she looked down at Hecate. She kissed her once more.

Catching her breathe she said, “I thought I couldn’t do it anymore. I said I’d never used the spell with anyone else, not even myself, but it was because I couldn’t. I couldn’t because I didn’t have you. I didn't have that feeling of you being there. Being so close. Being mine even just for a moment. But now- Now look.” She made a fist and rested it on Hecate’s palm. Hecate’s eyes filled with awe, as Pippa opened up her hand. A mesmerising, glowing blue flower grew from Pippa’s palm. It was magic that Hecate thought she would never have the honour of seeing again. 

“Don’t worry, these aren’t my memories from the whole night.” Pippa giggled. “Just from the last few minutes.”

“I love you.” Hecate smiled, out of happiness, out of relief and shock. She couldn’t believe she’d said the words. Of course, she’d already said them indirectly, but to actually say them to Pippa’s face for the first time. Hecate was always sure she didn’t have it in her. But Hecate was also always sure she would never be given a chance like this. And she still didn’t feel deserving of it. But it was what she needed. And now she believed it was what Pippa needed too. To be together, finally.

Pippa curled up back into her arms. She entangled their fingers and placed sweet kisses across Hecate’s hand, her head pressed against the beat of her heart. Until suddenly she let out a small gasp. 

“Oh, Hiccup, what about your party? Everyone’s probably wondering what on earth happened to you.”

Hecate pulled her face at the word party. “I’m quite sure no one will have even noticed I’m gone. I’d been looking for an excuse to leave before I even arrived.”

“I’m very glad you did arrive.” She said, still playing with Hecate’s fingers.

“I suppose I am glad too.” Hecate said, hoping it wasn’t too soon to tease. Then wondering why on earth she would even say something so uncharacteristic.

“I love you.” Pippa said, settling back down for the last time, before peacefully drifting off to sleep, snuggled into Hecate. Hecate held onto Pippa, transferring them to her bed, where she continued to hold her in her arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
